In the art, various proposals have been made to deal with the problem of sleet and ice accumulating on the third rail of electrified railway apparatus. It is understood that various proposals have from time to time been made and patented and are capable of removing sleet or ice from third rails. However, devices disclosed in these patents are subject to difficulties such as excessive air or the occurrence of electrical arcing with fire outbreak. There is also difficulty arising out of high maintenance cost and short operating life. Included in these prior art patents which have been uncovered are U.S. Pat. Nos. 793,924; 870,591; 2,988,833; 3,004,273; 3,517,787 and 3,789,868. Of these patents, 3,517,787 is specifically concerned with third rail cleaner means and discloses a scraper apparatus designed to be dragged along a third rail and carry out a cleaning action.